Natsu Ginjo
Natsu Ginjo (銀所夏 Ginjo Natsu) is one of the rare Mototsu, who has dwelled in Rukongai for an unstated yet extended period of time, being familiar with many concepts that even shinigami such as Kyoraku would not have any clue about. He is seemingly acquainted to Kagirinai Nagareboshi, one of the currently more powerful Mototsu in existence as well as the older brother of Gai Nagareboshi. He lives in the Rukongai Districts, and is known as a Hero by many due to many times, albeit in a comical and indirect fashion by his part, saves the citizens from hollows and other threats without the Soul Society having any knowledge of his existence at all. Even when Soul Society somehow gains knowledge of his existence, he usually utilises his great power to somehow erase his own existence from their minds completely and then disguises himself as a standard plus. Appearance Like most Mototsu, his appearance can be considered androgynous to an extent having a rather feminine appearance. He has fair skin, alongside a leab but well built figure and gold eyes, which are strange for a Mototsu, however he claims that these can change when he releases enough reiatsu, although this claim has yet to be proven. He has long silver hair which goes down to his waist, and is left flowing freely, he has two bangs which go down to his neck as well as having a few locks of hair descending near his eyes. He is most commonly seen in a rather extragavant attire despite his origins. This attire includes a rather dull grey cloak, which is taller than himself, and sometimes drags itself on the ground, this cloak has a rather ornate gold jewel which serves as a clip to hold the cloak together, as well as part of the cloak functioning as a sleeve for Natsu's common outfit on his left arm. Alongside this, his standard attire includes, a rather ornate purple garment which a red lining at it's edge, and is kept fitting with a yellow obi sash, which has red waist armor of some kind as well as a more thin purple sash around the yellow, this garmet goes down to his feet much like his cloak. Under this he wears a sleeveless top that is yellow and has a scaled pattern to it. While his lower body's attire is a lighter purple hakama and blue shoes. Personality Described by many people as 'heroic' and 'charismatic' Natsu retains the personality of a simpleminded individual, constantly remaining as his cheerful self despite the occassion. On more than many occassions is he said to be rather humorous and mocking, constantly pulling out unexpected remarks which can have a positive or negative effect on individuals dependent on their personalities and sensitivity. He is also known to be something of a narcissist, similar to Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 11th Division, he is constantly seen criticising, insulting or praising anyone's beauty, even if they are a potential opponent or nothing more than a child. This constantly gets him into fights with almost any individual that has spiritual powers. He is seen as a rather dull individual at times as well, hating the concept of any fight, and proposing for the individual or individuals attempting to battle to go out for shopping clothes or going to get some food. However when the situation arises, he can be known to be rather merciless and cruel, killing any enemy that either deserves to be killed or has committed such an action towards Natsu that he has been given no other option aside from killing the said being(s). History Although not much is known, it is assumed that Natsu was born many centuries or even millenia ago, and has viewed and perhaps taken part in many conflicts that have come during those times. Synopsis Stats Powers and Abilities Fluctuating Spiritual Power: '''As all Mototsu, Natsu is known to have an incredibly large amount of reiatsu when fully manifested, and can even best captains rather easily depending on their experience and strength. However, for unknown reasons, his spiritual power's base level is always that of an average student in the Shino Academy, something he takes advantage of and staying away from the Gotei 13. He, like all Mototsu, has Reishi Patterns similar to the Hogyoku in some way, yet his hogyoku like reishi patterns are rather subtle, and cannot manifest unless his spiritual power has gone void, which is why, unlike the Mototsu Gai Nagareboshi, he cannot survive battles with much stronger opponents easier. Natsu has demonstrated amazing control over his spiritual power, to the point where he can focus it into an object such as a pencil and increase it's piercing power tenfold. Unlike other Mototsu, he cannot manifest his reiatsu in wings, but rather, it manifests as a shield of sorts which appears before him, and once an attack makes contact, it explodes according to the force of the attack, similar in manner to '''Shiten Kesshun used by Orihime Inoue. *'Telekinesis Mastery:' He has great skill in telekinesis, despite it being a regular skill that all Mototsu are capable to utilise. He is able to use this power to the extent where he can effortlessly move around his sword using his mind alone and has enough control over his power to be able to levitate, create forcefields and even extremely limited amount of reality bending, being able to convert one state of matter to another for a material, albeit this requires alot of focus and is rather taxing. *'Existence Erasement: '''Through currently unknown means, he is able to remove his existence from someone's mind through an unknown process, however this is supposedly attributed to his unique Reishi Patterns as a Mototsu, although it should be noted that no other Mototsu has this ability. He only uses this on Shinigami or beings aligned with the Gotei 13 that have seen his power in order to keep his existence hidden. *'Inen Bakufū''' (因縁爆風, "Origin Blast"): The Mototsu equivalent to a Hollow's Cero. Natsu's Inen Bakufū has enough power to contend with a Gran Rey Cero by a higher ranked espada as well as overpower a lower ranked espada's Gran Rey Cero. He is able to control the output of power necessary for the situation at hand, allowing him to repeatedly use the technique due to less draining of spiritual power. It takes a golden colour in appearance. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Despite not regularly engaging in the practice, Natsu is a highly proficient combatant to say the least. His skill is enough to be able to engage with powerful opponents of even a captain's or espada's caliber while retaining his fun and comical persona. His movements are rather comical and mainly focus on distracting the opponent with his rather bizarre distractions, and then use fluent and precise movements to defeat them in one swift movement if possible. He is remarked by his few opponents that he doesn't waste a single movement. '''Kōshinho Master: '''Like many Mototsu, he uses the Mototsu variant of Shunpo named '''Kōshinho (亢進歩, "Acceleration Step") and although he rarely needs to utilise it, he performs the skill with immense proficiency, even outclassing some Shunpo and Sonido masters. He is able to create afterimages with great skill, and usually does extravagant poses alongside them in order to distract and provoke his opponent(s) to win with greater ease. The way he uses this form of speed enhancement resembles inline skating like other Mototsu users, albeit because of his extravagant behaviour, it is seen as rather dramatic and makes his usage seem slightly different from others but is actually the same. *'Skilled Acrobat: '''Despite Natsu's seemingly frail figure, he has a high amount of acrobatic skill. He is able to swiftly do multiple flips and cartwheels to dodge attacks and has a large leg strength, jumping to very high places rather easily without the use of Kōshinho. He is seen to be very nimble, agile and flexible quickly changing his posture to dodge or block almost any attack that comes his way. '''Keen Intellect:' Although he has a rather comical and dumbfounded personality, he is equally intellectual, having existed for many centuries he is knowledgeable on many concepts including but not limited to ancient races, zanpakutou and conflicts. He has shown to perceptive and analytical, effortlessly deducing the purpose and mechanics of an attack and often countering them if possible. Hand to Hand Combat: 'He is also moderately skilled in hand to hand combat, enough to fend of Gillian Class Menos with his body alone. He usually uses his acrobatic skill to fight in the air, using very precise counters and blows to defeat the enemy in as little time as possible. Zanpakutou '''Itashikayushi '(痛し痒し Choice of Two Evils) is the name of his Mototsu Zanpakutou. It takes the appearance of an European Longsword when sealed, it's length being approximately 1.3 metres, which is slightly longer than the average Longsword, and it's cruciform hilt grip being 12 centimetres in length, allowing both of his hands to easily fit on it. The sword's hilt is a navy blue in colour, with a magenta outline, which is ironic, as most Mototsu's eye colours are magenta within blue. Natsu boasts that his weapon is perfect to fight any Mototsu, and will show them their place, although what he means by this is unknown. '''Shikai: When releasing his zanpakutou, he lifts it up near his face, while refracting any light onto the blade, causing it to glow slightly. Once he has done this, he chants, Choose (為る suru) then his blade shines greatly forming a light around his body for a brief moment before the blade dissipates and becomes an aura that surrounds his hands in a similar manner to gloves. Shikai Special Ability: '''His Shikai ability is highly powerful and versatile, allowing him to effortlessly fight against any opponent that he faces, except for those with monstrous power. His ability is named '''Saitaku (採択 Selection) and is said to'' overcome nearly all boundaries'' faced by Mototsu. The ability is rather simple when spoken, and allows him to choose any substance that isn't made out of standard reishi that he makes contact with his gloves of energy on his hand, and converts that chosen material into spiritual energy. He is then able to effortlessly dismantle that spiritual energy which allows him to treat it as any state of matter, gas, water or a solid. He is able to then effortlessly treat even solid objects of reishi as nothing more than air or water, which allows him to walk on the air or water of Rukongai or any place that has reishi without any effort and is able to walk through objects as if it was made out of air. There are certain limits to this however which can easily be exploited by the more perceptive opponents. Although the most prominent of these weaknesses are that he cannot convert Reason or Philosophy otherwise his body would automatically be burnt and his Shikai would be deactivated as Mototsu cannot face any other energy aside from spiritual energy before being extremely injured. Trivia *He is not related to Kugo Ginjo the Fullbringer in any way. Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Ash9876 Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mototsu Category:LGBT Characters